Leaf It to Me
Leaf It to Me is a season 118 episode of HTFF. Plot Emmy is seen at her garden inviting her guests to take pictures of her plants and giving them some tea. Capture does not want the drink and tries to find a good place to take a picture. He later no longer enjoys the garden and feels bothered by Emmy's kindness. He plans to follow Emmy quietly and take pictures of her bad moments if possible. While he is trying to hide in a bush, Morton and Mix suddenly appear next to Capture, nodding to each other before trapping Capture in a net trap. The duo later high-five and take Emmy somewhere else at the garden. Capture succeeds in freeing himself from the net. He decides to check the bush again if the duo are still inside it. He sees no one, then quickly hides when he hears something. He sees Emmy waving to Daisy as she is leaving Emmy's home. Capture thinks the duo are also going home and begins checking Emmy via a nearby window, but he slips over a banana peel, about to hit a giant pitcher plant. Capture manages to pull it off and throw it away. The pitcher plant ends up thrown onto Daisy's head, who is riding a bicycle. Her head gets melted by the acid inside the plant. Licky, who is nearby at the street, is surprised by Daisy's death but gets distracted by the berries next to him. Capture gets up and continues his plan. He carefully walks as he sees many banana peels on the ground. He carefully avoids them as he reaches the window. He sees a green banana peel that blends well to the ground but thankfully succeeds in avoiding it. He then laughs at it. Morton is seen in front of Capture, the latter still laughing because the duo's prank failed. Morton smirks and points something behind him. Capture sees Mix with a leaf blower, pushing Capture into the banana peels. Capture ends up sliding his way into a tree while Morton grabs his camera. Hours later, Capture wakes up and realizes he is inside Emmy's home with his head bandaged. Emmy feels grateful that Capture managed to wake up after he hit the tree. She offers him some drink. He just asks for a glass of water. While Emmy is going to her kitchen, Capture quickly tries to find his camera. He later finds it next to a vase. He quickly gets back to the sofa while Emmy brings the water. Someone is then heard knocking the front door. Emmy opens it, revealing the visitor to be Daphne, who is searching for Mix. Capture now feels anxious because the prankster duo are still around. Mix decides to show up as Daphne is calling him while Emmy decides to check her garden. Capture sees this as a chance and quickly sneaks out from the window. He sees Emmy worried after seeing Licky with his tongue swollen after he licked a berry from earlier. Her hair later gets pulled by Chomp, who wants her attention for food. Emmy falls as her feet hit Licky's swollen tongue, causing it to explode along with his head. Capture is proud that he finally took pictures of the whole scene. Morton, who is helping the panicked Emmy, finds Capture near the bush. He proceeds to chase him down. Mix appears in front of him only to have his ear pulled by Daphne. Capture laughs but gets tripped by the well-blended green banana peel on the ground. He crashes into the wooden fence, where his legs and torso are impaled by the broken parts of it. Capture still succeeds in escaping and taunts them while eating a nearby berry. He checks his camera back, realizing that the duo have changed the camera to a toy earlier. He soon realizes he ate the swelling berry as his torso swells up like a balloon, worsening his torso injury even more before his whole body explodes from hitting a fence. Later, the duo are seen cleaning Emmy's garden while Emmy is thanking them. Daphne sighs and decides to leave the garden. Mix is seen holding Capture's real camera and taking Daphne's picture, which bothers her because of the bright flash. She grabs the camera from Mix before she gets stomped by a big mutated branch that got triggered by the flash. The duo end up panicking while ignoring the camera. The episode ends when the camera shows a picture of Capture tripping over a green banana. Moral “''Great photography is about the depth of feeling, not the depth of fiend!''” Deaths *Daisy's head is melted by the acidic pitcher plant. *Licky's swollen tongue explodes along with his head. *Capture explodes after hitting the fence. *Daphne is stomped by a mutated branch. Injuries *Licky's tongue is swollen. *Capture crashes into a tree. He later crashes into a wooden fence and gets impaled by the broken parts of it. His whole body then ends up swelling like a balloon. Trivia *The title is a pun of "leave it to me.". *This episode was planned to be released way earlier before September. *Foto, Snapshot, and Queenie are seen at the beginning of the episode as Emmy's guests. Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes